


Riptide of emotion

by Prawnperson



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Touching, Kissing, Making Out, Suggestive, They are SOFT my dudes, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: Please don’t be mad at me.





	Riptide of emotion

Walani falls back against the floor of the tent with a huff, half on the bedroll and half off as she pulls WX back into their kiss. They’re locked together, the robot’s hands pressed against the small of her back and tangled in her hair, respectively. She barely resists the urge to swipe her tongue along the surface of their mouth plate, seeing as the response last time was resoundingly negative. 

The tent feels overly warm. Walani picks at the buttons on her shirt, letting it fall off her shoulders whilst still keeping contact with WX-78. The fabric bunches at her hips, bucking up ever so slightly.

“W-WALANI...”

WX croaks. They almost immediately dive back in against her, her palms cupping the side of their head, guiding them to move, to roll, to wait. She can feel the shocks on her lips grow sharper and colder. It’s not entirely pleasant.

“WALANI...”

They pull away from her almost timidly. Walani lets out a sound that’s partially confused and partially pleased. 

“Is there something the matter, babe?”

She asks, looking up at them with wide eyes. WX is trembling, hands flexing against her skin and mechanisms grinding uncontrollably.

“THIS...I CAN’T...I DON’T...”

They’re stammering badly, chassis heating up from the inside out. She strokes her thumb over their cheek, expression twisting from one of amusement to concern. She’s never seen them like this, and it’s almost disturbing.

“I...I FEEL BAD...”

They mutter.

“I’M SORRY, IT’S...THIS IS TOO MUCH. I’M SORRY. I’M SORRY, I-“

Walani manages to prop herself up on her elbows, still nestled rather awkwardly below WX’s chest. She stares up at them, watching as they twitch and struggle, seemingly debating with themselves wether to go back to kissing her or shy away completely. When she moves her hand to touch their shoulder, they flinch as though she’s white hot iron.

“Hey, hey, hey. Calm down! It’s ok. You’re fine!”

She soothes them, trying her best to detangle their legs without upsetting them further. It’s a futile effort that only results in them letting out a choked, digital noise that’s akin to a sob.

“I’M SORRY FOR BEING SO STUPID.”

“You’re not being stupid! This...is this...”

She’s trying her best to think of a tactful way to say this.

“Is this about what happens next?”

WX nods wordlessly. 

“Oh, babe...”

She places her hand on top of theirs, and they don’t recoil at the touch. She can’t believe that they’ve gotten themselves so worked up over this.

“You silly little robot. We can just make out. That’s it. Nothing else afterwards.”

WX stares blankly at her. They’re still quivering, but the tremors are ebbing away, as are the frightening grating sounds coming from their chest. 

“I THOUGHT THAT...THAT WE...THAT YOU...”

They trail off, averting their gaze to the far side of the tent.

“Of course not, Wex. We don’t have to do anything.”

“R-REALLY?”

WX feels far too exposed, far too vulnerable. It’s like they’ve been stripped of their casing to let their innermost wires show, only more intense. 

“Of course. Not if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Almost immediately, Walani can feel the robot melt above her, their rigid stance turning more relaxed and slouched.

“I...I WANT TO KEEP DOING WHAT WE WERE DOING. JUST THAT. NOTHING MORE.”

Walani smiles gently up at them, leaning in closer to them. WX closes the gap, and pleasant, sweet sparks immediately flood her lips. She wraps her arms around their neck, letting them dip her back slowly.

“I LOVE YOU.”

They blurt, not paying very much mind whenever Walani laughs against their mouth plate, the kiss turning into two separate grins.

“I love you too. Very much.”

She whispers, before joining together again.

**Author's Note:**

> No boinking in THIS fic.


End file.
